everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Pan
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=Ivy_Pan_Pencil_Art_-_Ivypan800LY.png |caption=Original Art by Ivypan800. |story=Peter Pan |role=Heroine |powerfulqualities= |age=15 |alignment= |roommate=Tara Maid |heartsdesire= |magictouch=Now what I'm fifteen, I won't physically age anymore! |romancestatus=I'm not really bothered about that stuff right now. |cursesmoment=That I can't have a normal life! I mean seriously, what kind of life is one were you will never be allowed to grow up even if you want to! |favsubject=Art would be my first choice, but I am not allow to take it because it has "no relevance in my story"! Out of the classes I can actually take, I suppose gym. |leastfavsubject=Anything that has a structured set of rules. If there is no room for me to express myself then it's not for me. |bffea=Tara Maid }} Ivy Pan is the only child of Peter Pan, hero of the story "Peter Pan" or "Peter And Wendy". She is a Rebel. Biography Personality Ivy is extremely independent and confidant in what she knows and her abilities. She is kind and generous, sometimes at the expense of herself, because she fails to see just how much she puts into things until it is all over and her work is done. She is always scared of trying to fit into new social situations, even through she is extremely friendly and people more often than not seem to like her. Ivy has big dreams of grand adventures, and although she sometimes struggles to take the first step in achieving them, she has unrelenting determination and will always get herself where she wants to be in the end. Appearance Ivy has bright blue eyes. Her hair is wavy and brown with dark green streaks in her fringe and she normally has it tided back in a low bun or high ponytail. For her make-up she paints a collection of windswept green leaves around her left eye and across her forehead. Fairy tale – Peter Pan Ivy Pan is destine to be the next Peter Pan from the novel and play Peter Pan, written by J.M. Barrie. The Story from Ivy's Point of View Ivy was always fond of her future destiny as a child, a destiny she was told would be full of excitement and adventure without end. But when the time comes for Ivy to attend Ever After High her father is forced to tell her the whole story she is obliged to inherit; A story in which everyone she cares about will leave her when they grow up, something she is cursed never to do until the time comes for her to have a child for the next generation. Once she learns of her true destiny Ivy chooses to reject her story and become a Rebel. Early Life Ivy had a very happy yet very sheltered childhood and was raised solely by her father, Peter, after her mother died when she was still a baby. Ivy and Peter lived in a beautiful woodland den Peter constructed in one of Neverland's forests. Her childhood memories are ones of treasure hunts and playful games of "Explorers" and "Hind and Seek". Ivy was homeschooled since birth she so never knew the darker sides to her story, just the happy, perfect version her father told her. She was never told that The Lost Boys would one day choose to grow-up and leave her, or that the Darlings would choose to return home. And as it was her father Peter's destiny to forget, Ivy was never told Tinker Bell ever existed. Arriving at School Although the thought of being so far away from her father was rather scary, Ivy had always looked forward to attending Ever After High. But her first day at the school was her first step into the real-world outside her perfect home of Neverland, and the realities of her life were quick to hit home. As part of her inauguration, Ivy attended a "meet-and-greet" with the other students who were destined to be a part of her story. As the future heroine Ivy was set to be the center of attention, and although this made her nervous at first she found she quickly settled in to the group with ease. The other students were extremely friendly to her and Ivy had even met a few of them back home at Neverland. She was also extremely happy to meet the future Darlings for the first time. But there was one student who Ivy didn't recognize; A boy with blonde hair, green clothes and fairy wings. Having grown in confidence since introduction herself to the other students, Ivy happily went over to the boy to greet him and ask him his part in their shared story, but his reaction was not what she had anticipated. MORE COMING SOON. Relationships Family ''Father'' Ivy cares deeply for her father Peter, but their relationship is strained. Friends ''Tara Maid'' Ivy is good friends with her roommate Tara Maid, who she met for the first time during her first week of school. Romance Ivy is currently not dating and says she is not looking for a boyfriend at the moment. But if the right kind of guy came along she certainly wouldn't turn him down. Pet ''Splash'' Splash is Ivy's faithful sea turtle who lives in her dorm at Ever After High. Ivy first found Splash at Mermaid's Lagoon in Neverland. Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * In November 2018, "Ivy Pan" was the first of Ivypan800's OCs to be redesigned as part of her personal EAH Fannon Character Reboot. * "Ivy" is the 1st Original Character created by Ivypan800. * "Ivy" was first thought up sometime in late 2013-early 2014. * Ivy was first published on 24th July 2014. * Ivy was first added to The Mirror Portal on 14th November 2018. * "Ivy" is Ivypan800's "Sona" in the EAH universe. ** The Author would like to acknowledge that although she hopes "Ivy's" personality represents her own in some way, there is NO SIMILARITY WHATSOEVER between "Ivy's" family situation and her own. That is purely the work of fiction and set the way it is for the sake of the story. (In reality The Author has two loving parents who are always there for her and two brothers she wouldn't trade for anything!) * "Ivy" was created as a test to see if I could do Ever After High base art on my Microsoft Paint package. I was pretty proud of the results and her story came from her design. (She looked like she might be the daughter of Peter Pan to me!) Category:Ivypan800 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Neverland Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Spell Light